PROJECT SUMMARY ? Overall Component Background and vision. As an Advanced Center, the vision of the Washington University Implementation Science Center for Cancer Control (WU-ISCCC) is to conduct implementation research to help eliminate cancer disparities in rural and other disadvantaged communities. Goal. The overall goal of the WU-ISCCC is to build a rigorous, scientific evidence base for rapid-cycle implementation research to increase the reach, external validity, and sustainability of effective cancer control interventions. Our goal and Center activities capture three distinct features: (1) a focus on elimination of cancer disparities; (2) the need for rapid-cycle studies; and (3) the use of systems science approaches to enhance methods and outcomes in implementation science. Setting. Our Center will be housed in an exceptional environment that fosters transdisciplinary collaboration, catalyzes new ideas, and ensures support for research that finds solutions for complex implementation challenges in real-world settings with high cancer disparities (rural and urban counties in Missouri and Illinois). Substantial matching contributions from Washington University will allow us to strategically invest in new ideas. Aims. The specific aims of the Center are to: (1) advance the field of implementation science in cancer control by conducting innovative and impactful research; (2) expand an exceptional, diverse team of implementation science investigators and stakeholders; (3) organize and integrate Center components to facilitate transdisciplinary team science; (4) develop an Implementation Laboratory (known as the ?Innovation Incubator?) to serve as a conduit for innovative, rapid-cycle, and impactful research; and (5) address cancer disparities by making it as easy as possible for disadvantaged populations to encounter, use, and benefit from evidence-based interventions. Innovations and impact. The WU-ISCCC will be innovative and provide a significant return on the scientific investment. First, our Center has distinctive features that include a combined focus on cancer disparities, the application of strategies to conduct rapid-cycle studies, and the use of systems science approaches. Second, we have assembled a diverse, world class team with strong linkages to multiple practice settings that will be critical parts of our Innovation Incubator. Third, we will engage investigators from different disciplines and invest in the development of early career scholars as cancer implementation scientists. Fourth, we will strategically and creatively disseminate products in ways that will benefit researchers, practitioners, and community members. Fifth, we have developed a focused strategy for collective integration of our projects, cores, and units to ensure that the WU-ISCCC impact is greater than the sum of its individual parts. In summary, the WU-ISCCC will be a national resource for furthering implementation science for eliminating cancer disparities.